My Vampire Hero
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Sakura's kidnapped to be eaten by the vampire lord, Orochimaru. Sasuke, however, starts to fall for her and tries to do whatever it takes to save her, will it work? SasuSaku! x33


SasuSaku Story – My Vampire Hero.

~~ Sakura POV ~~

Stage fright, an issue I have and can't solve it. This issue is going to embarrass me, every time I get the stage fright, I start sweating, stuttering, blushing and most importantly, shaking. When I get the stage fright, I look like a fool, this makes people laugh, which makes me even more embarrassed and so on.

You might be wondering why am I telling you about my stage fright issue, well, that would be because I'm from Japan's top 5 students, thanks to my academic average. There are times when I start cursing myself for having over 200 IQ, and in moments, I'm going to curse myself like never before.

I have to give a speech in front of Japan! It's going to be on TV and radio and even internet! No pressure, at all. So right now I'm in the back stage, preparing myself to say my speech, my best friends are here to help me forget about my stage fright issue, well, good luck with that, .happen. 

Back to my best friends, for you to know who I'm talking about, my best friends are Naruto Uzumaki, a total dumbass but has his moments, we've been friends for a long time, Shikamaru Nara, he's also from Japan's top, but I bet him Muahahaha! Ino Yamanaka, aka pig, I call her pig and she calls me forehead, great friendship, don't you think? Hinata Hyuuga, my little shy tomato face, she's adorable and she's Naruto's girlfriend, they're exactly the opposite, but you know what they say "opposites attract."

Those are here with me to help me, Ino's gone for a backstage tour with Shikamaru, by the way, I really think those two are sweet love birds. Hinata and Naruto are having a conversation about god-knows-what; they're here for _me_, huh? Oh yeah, so much!

I sigh, I need to get a grip of myself! This is important, I have to calm down and be cool out there! I can do it, I know I can!

"And now, number three, from Konoha's High School, Sakura Haruno!" they call my name, and I go on the stage and smile, blushing and shaking are already starting, people are clapping for me, I see the rest of my groupand my family and, well, everyone I know.

The one who called me to the stage hands me the mike and goes away, giving me the stage to say my speech.

I start sweating a little, I'm nervous, there are really a lot of people, all the eyes are on me now, I take a deep breath, calm down a little and start my speech.

_**After the speech, backstage…**_

I did….perfect! I stuttered just at the start, then nothing, no sweating, no shaking and no blushing! I actually didn't have the stage fright.

Ino approaches me and says "Wow, Sakura! The speech was very nice and there was not even a slight thing showing you have a stage fright!"

I smile and nod, I say "Yeah! I can't believe it myself!"

"Not too bad for someone who has stage fright, huh Sakura?" Shikamaru says and winks to me, I giggle and nod.

It's time to go home, now, everyone's starting to leave, I go to the park, where my parents are waiting in the car.

It's dark now, probably 9:30 pm or something, when I'm about to reach the park, I notice someone behind me, I turn around, no one's there. I don't know what happened, but I can swear there's someone watching me, I hear our car's horn and just leave it and hurry to my parents.

_**The next day, morning…**_

I wake up, sun shining and birds singing, nothing unusual, I wash my face, brush my teeth and hurry downstairs, I'm hungry, you know!

"Good morning, Okaa-san, Otou-san!" I say.

"Good morning, dear!" my mom replies.

"Good morning, Saku," my dad replies, saying my nickname.

I giggle and say "I don't want to be late for school, so I'll have an apple,"

My mom nods and hands me a green apple, I wave goodbye and head outside to school.

On my way to school I meet Hinata and Naruto, I walk towards them, smiling, they smile back and greet me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" they both say.

"Good morning, Naruto, Hinata," I say back.

We start walking, then Naruto asks "How's our genius after her big day?"

I smile and answer "A bit tired, actually," Naruto and Hinata look at me, worried, I say "Don't worry, it's just I slept late and didn't have dinner yesterday," they smile and nod.

_**At school…**_

Well, nothing important happened when I reached the school, everyone greeted me and commented on my speech yesterday, I kept thanking them and smiling.

"You did very good yesterday, Sakura," I hear a voice behind me while I'm getting my books out of my locker, I turn around to find Sasuke Uchiha, he's the most popular guy in our school, he's the heartbreaker here, most of the girls in this school are his fan girls, however, he's never looked at any of them, he seems to be..um..not interested in girls.

I'm not a fan girl of him, as a matter in fact, I never talked to him before, so why would I like him? I don't care about looks.

I smile a little and reply "Thank you very much."

He nods and opens his mouth to say something, I wait for him, but he closes his mouth and leaves.

Um..OK, what's up with him? I shrug, ignoring that and go back to what I was doing.

_**On the way home…**_

I'm walking home alone, everyone's busy, plus, I want to go back alone, I'm a little tired of talking and smiling all day.

While I'm walking, I feel someone behind me, I turn around, nobody's there, the same thing that happened yesterday, I turn back and the next thing, pain then everything's black.

I open my eyes, still, everything's black, but this time, because there's a clothe covering my eyes, my hands are tied and so are my legs.

So what now? I'm kidnapped? I'm getting raped? I'm going to be murdered? I don't know what to think.

End of Sakura's POV.

_**With Sasuke…**_

~~ Sasuke POV ~~

I've just entered my house, my mom comes to me and says "Okaeri, Sasu-chan," she smiles. I nod and say "Tadaima."

My dad comes to me and asks " Sasuke, you remember about Orochimaru-sama's order to find a perfect meal?" I nod. Orochimaru is our…let's say leader, he's the leader of the vampires, but honestly, no one wants him to be the leader, the only reason he's the leader is because he has a great power than all of the vampires, I hate him though.

Back to my dad, he says "We found the perfect meal for him."

I list an eyebrow and ask him "Who's the meal?"

"She's in the basement," dad answers.

The first thing that gets my attention, the meal is a she, I wonder what poor little girl will face death in a week.

I head towards the basement to find out, when I'm about to open the door, I notice no screaming, no sound at all. I open the door to see a pink haired girl, my age, tied up and a clothe on her eyes.

When I take a closer look at her, my eyes go wide open with the realization that this is Sakura Haruno! Are you kidding me? Why in the world does she has to be the freaking meal! Sakura has a life, why does it have to be ruined? I get pissed off and go back to my dad.

"You can't do this!" I say.

My dad looks confused at me, I say again "You can't let that _snake_ eat Sakura!" , my dad glares at me.

"How dare you say that about our lord?" my dad says.

"I hate our stupid lord," I say.

"Sasuke! I'm warning you, any other word I don't like and I'll do something you won't like," my dad threatened me.

"I don't care, she's not going to be the stupid meal!" I yell.

"What is she to you anyway?" Itachi, my elder brother, asks me.

"Hn. None of your concern," I say.

Itachi smirks and says "My, my, Sasuke! You have a crush on her."

I glare a _huge_ hole at Itachi, and say "Shut the hell up and get lost."

He chuckles and says "Bad choice since she's going to be eaten in a week."

I glare more and leave to my room.

Why? Why the hell? Why her?

I kept asking these questions, it's not that I have a crush on her, it's just that…I know she's a good person and she has a great personality, we never talked before, but I watch her, I always am watching how she moves and what she does. Watching her is like watching an angel lives. She's nowhere near being selfish or an ordinary girl. She's special, she's smart and she's story-minded and she's cute and beautiful at the same time. I remember how she was when I saw her in the basement minutes ago, she's quiet. She's not trying to escape, she just sit there, calm.

I decide to go visit her, she's probably going to ask me what's going on, and I'm ready to tell her everything.

I open the basement door, seeing her tied up, her head is down, when I step in and close the door, she lifts her head, knowing someone is in the room.

"What do you want from me?" she says in a low voice.

I sigh, I decided to change my voice so she won't recognize me.

"Our lord wants you as his meal," I say, sad.

She just stares (I know I can't see her eye, but it's obvious!).

"What are you talking about?" she asks, confused.

"We're not exactly humans," I say.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" she asks, calmly.

"No, but I'm being honest."

She takes a minute to think, she has the right to not believe me, I mean, imagine that you were kidnapped and then someone tells you you're a meal to their lord and they're not human, what would you say? Probably an insane person kidnapped you because, well, they're insane.

"Since you're not humans, what are you?" she asks.

I don't answer her, she asks "Can I guess?"

"Um..yeah?"I say.

"Ano….vampire?" she wonders.

.hell? honestly, _what_ is she? How can she know just from the _first_ guess? There's not enough magical creatures to consider? WHAT? I don't know what I should say, maybe if I say yes, she'll freak out. I decided to try my luck and say "Yes."

She just nods. My eyes go wide open, no reaction? Are you _really_ trying to make me go insane! Not even a single expression to show she's scared! Nothing at all! Doesn't she feel ! are you serious!

"Aren't you scared at all?" I had to ask, I was going insane.

"I am," she answers truly.

"I can't see that at all to be honest."

She chuckles and says "I'm a calm person."

"No one, even calm people, not react at all!" I say.

"OK, I screamed, I freaked out, I yelled 'Help! Help' then what?" she says logically.

I stare at her, I don't have a word to describe her. So I say "You're crazy."

She giggles, and says "I'll take this as a compliment, thank you, Vampire-Kun," she says, giving me a name.

Vampire-Kun? Really? I chuckle, she's crazy for sure.

"Do you know my name, Vampire-Kun?" she asks.

Before I answer, I stop to think a little, what should I tell her? If I say yes, she'll think I know her and then she'll suspect me. So I decide not to tell her. "No," I lie.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," she says, smiling a little.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," I say.

"Can I know your name?" she asks.

"No," I say quickly, she puts a confused face then says "OK."

I sigh, knowing I overreacted. But I had no choice, if she knows my name then goodbye Vampire-Kun and hello Sasuke-Brat.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude and all but," she doesn't let me finish and says "Hey, I never said that was rude, it's fine!" she smiles.

My heart once again skips a beat, she's …gosh, what's the word? Amazing? Perfect? Unreal! I'll go with all of those.

So I smiled, and we started talking about many stuff.

~~Sakura POV~~

Over the days, Vampire-Kun and I are talking and laughing and having fun, I don't know if I'm out of my mind or something, but I'm falling for a vampire. Yes, I'm in love with Vampire-Kun, he's charming, he's just…amazing. I'm in love with a vampire I never saw, funny, huh?

Well, I know my days are over, in two days I'm going to be the "perfect meal" of the lord of vampires Orochimaru, or so Vampire-Kun told me. I'm scared, I don't want to die, I have a life and family and friends I don't want to leave yet. Plus, I don't want to die like this, being a meal of a vampire who should be in jail.

But the only thing that keeps me holding on is Vampire-Kun, he makes me feel comfortable, which makes me wonder, are all the vampires this friendly? He's very nice and really friendly, and since I never saw him, I can say I'm not in love for looks. Perfect, the only problem is…I'll love him for 7 days. Tragedy, don't you think?

However, Vampire-Kun keeps promising me that I won't die no matter what, which makes me even more comfortable and more in love with him.

~~Sasuke POV~~

Day after day, I fall for Sakura more, she's loveable, she's beautiful, she's nice, she's cute, she's…perfect. I'm head over heels for her, I never thought I'd feel this towards anyone, she's special, she's Sakura. And I'm her Vampire-Kun, I won't let her die even if it's the last thing I do! I'll save her, and I'll make that stupid lord pay for even thinking about having _my_ Sakura as a meal!

_**One day before Sakura's end…**_

Tomorrow is my worst day…Sakura is going to become a meal to a sick _snake_ I couldn't care less about. I have to do something, I won't just sit around when my very first love will die!

I go into the basement and Sakura greets me saying "Hi, Vampire-Kun!"

I look softly at her, she's innocent, she's …she doesn't deserve this. I reply "Good evening, Sakura."

"A-ano, Vampire-Kun, you seem upset," she tells me.

"Well of course I am, that snake is going to put his ugly fangs in your neck tomorrow, do you want me to have a party?" I say, pissed off.

Sakura giggles and says "It's OK, Vampire-Kun! You're going to have to move on sooner or later."

"What! No! are you out of your mind? I won't move on, I'm going to save you! I made a promise to you and I won't break it," I promise.

I mean honestly, she expects me to just ignore her death? I know I haven't told her about my feelings for her yet, but isn't it obvious? No?

"I don't want you to do this promise, Vampire-Kun," Sakura tells me.

OK, what? She has definitely lost it!

"Sakura? Are you kidding me? You _want to die_?" I say, loudly.

She lowers her head, sighs and then says "I don't want you to do this promise not because I want to die, but because I want you to live."

My eyes go wide open, she cares about me so much that she's ready to die for me? But why would she want someone like me, a monster, to live on what costs her life!

I had to ask her , "Why, Sakura?"

She seems to get it, because she looks at me with a smile that makes my heart skips a beat and says "Because…I'm in love with you, Vampire-Kun."

She _what_! She…she…she loves _me_? She has just given me a stronger purpose to protect her and not let her die.

"Sakura, thank you."

She looks at me confused and asks "For what?"

"For giving me a strong purpose to protect you, I won't let you go now."

Sakura's mouth opened, and she said "What! No!"

I chuckled, how can someone not love her? She's so cute. Of course I'm not going to admit this even if it's the last thing, but you keep secrets or you shall die.

"Anyways, about tomorrow, snake is going to throw a party, and we're invited since we got him his meal, so, I'm going to take you as my date," I inform Sakura.

"Um, wouldn't it be weird if your date is your lord's meal?" she asks.

"No," I answer. She shrugs and says "OK then."

Then she seems to remember something and says "Ano..Vampire-Kun, I-I haven't showered i-in days, I want to look nice since I know vampires are beautiful."

I smirk and say "Well of course I took care of that, my mother is going to help you get ready for tomorrow, don't worry, OK?"

She smiles brightly and says "OK!"

After a long talk Sakura asks me "Vampire-Kun?"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Do I know you?" she asks a very unpredictable question my eyes go wide open on it.

"W-What?" I have nothing else coming out of my mouth!

"Do I?" she repeats.

What am I suppose to say? I think about it…well, sooner or later she's going to know. I'm just going to answer her.

"Yeah, you do."

She nods, looks like she has an idea who I am.

_**The day Sakura's going to be eaten by Orochimaru…**_

"There you go! You look fantastic!" Mikoto, my mother, says.

Sakura smiled, a clothe still covering her eyes but she's no more tied.

"Thank you very much, Mikoto-san!" Sakura says.

"Anytime, dear, now let's get you to your date, everyone's waiting in the car!" Mikoto said.

Sakura giggles and nods.

Mikoto and Sakura come out of the house, at last. We've been waiting for them for half an hour. I look at Sakura and say "Oh my god…" Sakura blushes and my family smirks at my reaction.

Sakura's long hair –which reaches her middle back- is left straight with only a flower, a cherry blossom in fact, on it. She wore a black, strapless, dress. It was long, at the end of the black dress there are few cherry blossom flowers drawn. She wore a necklace, also, cherry blossom, but not a pink one, but a black one, my favorite color. She looked perfect, as always.

"You look breathtaking, gorgeous, just…perfect, Sakura," I comment.

She blushes a little and thanks me.

When we arrive, Orochimaru greets us.

"Well, hello, Uchihas," he says.

I glare, Itachi just nods, mom and dad greet back.

"Well, you arrived just a little before dinner, it's slow dance time, so grab a partner and have fun and dance!" he says.

"May I have this dance?" I ask Sakura.

She giggles and says "Yes. You may."

And so we dance, she's a good dancer actually, I put my hand on her waist, she puts a hand on my shoulder, and the other holding my other hand.

"Sakura," I call her quietly.

"Yes?" she responds.

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"If you want, Vampire-Kun."

The dance time is over, her time is up.

"Sakura, I love you, I've never felt like this towards anyone before, you're the most blissful thing that ever happened to me!" I confess.

After my confession, I lean towards her and capture her lips in mine, even her lips are perfect, they are soft, warm, their taste was something I never tasted before, but it's now my favorite. She kisses back with as much passion as I kiss her. My hands are on her waist and hers playing with my hair, this is paradise, I don't want to let go, but she did.

"It's time for you to find out who Vampire-Kun is," I say, she nods.

I unwrap the clothe off her eyes and she opens her eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and looks at me. She stares. She smiles, and says "Hi, Sasuke-Kun."

What! She already knew?

"You know?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, first, your voice, even though you tried to change it, it didn't work, second, the way you talk, third, and last, when I asked you yesterday if I knew you, you said yes, I was 99% sure, today, when Orochimaru greeted you by your clan name, I was 100% sure," she explained.

Well, she's a genius.

"Sakura, dear, it's time," my mom comes and takes Sakura.

No...please no! don't take her away from me! I can't live without her!

My mom takes her towards a couch where Sakura will lay down so Orochimaru bites her and takes her blood.

You might be wondering why Sakura, well, that's because over the years, Orochimaru's power is lessening, and every few years he needs a human blood to drink. There are conditions for the human blood. The person should be young, has no disease and isn't ill, has no body issue, if possible smart, beautiful and…um…virgin.

All of these fit exactly on Sakura. Here I am, watching my love heading towards her death, Sakura lays on the couch, Orochimaru takes off her necklace and leans towards her neck, opens his mouth, his fangs appearing, closer to her neck, and then a scream of pain that crashes my heart.

~~Sakura POV~~

Pain, huge pain, it's like a knife in my neck. These fangs are killing me, literally! I can feel the poison in my body and in my blood. This is the greatest pain I ever felt! My vision is about to fade when I hear someone calling "Orochimaru! By the name of all vampires society, you are ordered to stop immediately!"

Then, nothing.

~~Sasuke POV~~

Who's this? A policeman? Who ever he is, he saved Sakura's life…no wait, that snake isn't stopping! As soon as I realize that he's not stopping I run very fast to him and Sakura and punch him, pushing him away from Sakura.

This policeman pulls Orochimaru away from Sakura, then I turn to her and few people, including my parents and Itachi, hurry up towards us.

"Sakura! Sakura! C'mon! look at me! Sakura, please!" I call, but no respond.

My eyes start to water, I'm scared, I'm sad, I'm losing!

"Sasuke," my dad calls me, I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"You can save her."

My eyes go wide open as I ask "How!"

"You have to drink her blood, till the poison is fully out of her body," my dad answers me.

"Is she going to live then?" I ask him.

"We'll see."

I nod and start drinking Sakura's blood. I can see why Orochimaru couldn't stop, it's delicious. I can feel her being, now, comfortable, which means the poison is out, I can't stop though, I can't. Then Itachi and dad push my away, I breathe of relief. "We have to take her to the hospital, now," my mom says, we nod and do that.

~~Sakura POV~~

Ouch. My neck hurts, I guess that's from Orochimaru's bite, but wait. I'm alive? How? And where am I? I'm guessing this is a hospital room, I feel something on my hand, I look and see my mother holding my hand and sleeping. My eyes softened on her sight. I wake her up, she looks shocked and she hugs me tightly, saying "Oh, Sakura! Sweetie! I missed you! I'm such a horrible mother to let this happen to my _baby girl_!"

I laugh a little and hug her back and say "Don't say that, mom! You're the best mother in the world!"

My mom smiles and calls everybody in, I was surprised, everyone was here, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, oh wait, Sasuke…

He looks at me with soft eyes, I turned to look at everyone else.

"What happened to you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked.

"I…I don't remember anything, Naruto," I say.

Everyone looks sadly at me, except Sasuke, he looks shocked.

_**The day Sakura comes to school…**_

~~Sasuke POV~~

Today Sakura's coming to school, I'm going to ask her if she remembers anything from what happened, because it looks like she doesn't! I'm freaking out about that.

I see her walk in and walk up to her.

"Good morning, Sakura," I greet.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-Kun, good morning!" she replies.

"How are you now?" I ask.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, and you?"

"I'm good. Um, I want to talk to you in private, can I?" I ask.

"Sure," she answers.

I take her to my locker, no one's around here.

"You can't remember me?" I ask her.

She lifts an eyebrow, I ask again "Vampire-Kun?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" she asks, confused.

"You have to remember, Sakura! I've been through so much, I don't want this to end by you forgetting me!" I say.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

She turns around to leave, but I grab her arm, turn her around, she looks shocked, nevertheless, I kiss her the same way I kissed her before.

I feel her shocked first, but then she gives in and kisses me back. She then breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-Kun!" she hugs me hard, "I'm so sorry I forgot! I couldn't remember anything, but now after you kissed me, I remember everything," she tells me and I smile at her, showing her how happy I am.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I say.

She giggles and kisses my cheek , then says "I love you more, I love you more, I love you the most!"

I laugh and say "Never more than me."

"Yes, more than you, my vampire hero!" she says.

I smirk and ask "Your vampire hero?"

She nods and says "You saved my life, you showed me how amazing it is to fall in love, you swore you'll protect me and you did, but most of all, you're my vampire knight because you loved me, I thank you for that."

My eyes soften at her and at what she just said. "Anytime, Sakura, I mean it, anytime," I say and smile.

She smiles back cutely and hugs me.

The End.


End file.
